This Is Your Story
by halfpipez
Summary: Rikku's life is getting boring, and she doesn't know what to do. She misses Auron and so adopts his theory of life. Let's see how this goes!


Auron always knew what he wanted. He was always decisive in what he wanted in his story, and what he wanted to happen. Though not everything would go as planned, it was still a philosophy of his that it was his story, his life, and he could do what he wanted.

"It's my story, and you're not a part of it." He had said one day to Rikku when they first met. But she was still there. Their destinies were entwined with Yuna's, he had no choice in the matter that time. Sometimes he made way for exceptions in his story. Those exceptions were rare, but usually needed as leeway for destiny to pass.

Auron hadn't liked Rikku at first, being a young girl entangled in troubles that were not normal for the average teenager. But she proved to him again and again that she belonged in Yuna's story just as much as anyone else on the pilgrimage. Soon he grew used to her, and some time after their meeting, he told her so.

"It's still my story, but you can still play a role in it. Be it small or big, I don't mind." He had said, with an almost miniscule smile on his face.

As time passed, Rikku became a bigger role in his story than he had anticipated. Their acknowledgement of each other turned into a friendship. Auron's reluctant curiousity of machina was fed by Rikku's stories of the Al Bhed, as was Rikku's childish fascination with his philosophy on his story.

"It's your story; you can write it the way you want. Sometimes the story takes unexpected twists and the plot may thicken, but it's still under your control, no matter how little you can do in the situations you're put in, you're still in control of them." Auron told her as they were taking a break on the pilgrimage in a cave for their shelter.

The rest of the group was asleep, but Rikku was up with anxiety of what would happen next on their journey. Auron's words had given her a bit of comfort and had calmed her down enough so that she could sleep comfortably that night without worrying about Yuna's set fate.

One day, nearing their battle with Seymour, Rikku decided to contradict his beliefs in control of your own fate.

"What if your situation is completely out of your control? Chaos surrounds us everyday, but what if it gets so big that we can't handle it, even together as a team?" She asked, uncharacteristically timid as she wrapped herself up in a blanket as they sat by the last embers of the fire they set up for camp that night.

"That means your destiny is taking control, and as much as you might not like it, you have to accept it." He responded, a depressing shine in his eyes.

"What about Yunie's destiny?" She asked in an even smaller voice. "She has the power to control her fate, but she's walking right to her death. Why do people martyr themselves like this, Auron?"

He had no answer that wouldn't break her heart.

When Auron had finally passed on to the Farplane, Rikku had been immensely depressed for weeks. She had lost the one person she looked up to, and it was almost destroying to her. Yuna would have asked her about her sudden change of attitude if it hadn't been for losing Tidus herself. But Rikku recovered far more quickly than Yuna, joining her Brother again to be part of the Gullwings.

After all the events – defeating Sin, helping Lenne and Shuyin and stopping the Vegnagun, and reuniting Yuna with Tidus – Rikku held on to the philosophy of Auron. She would never let someone take control of her story, and she wouldn't ever let destiny get to her. She'd keep running from it until she was good and ready to pass on to the Farplane.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone!! This is just a story I thought up rather long ago (maybe a year, maybe two...) and it's just the prologue. Thing is, it's just going to be a one-shot until I finish my Naruto story "On Mute", which won't be too long! Then I'll properly start writing it. So far I've got another chapter typed up, and a solid plotline to follow for this. :D So if you like this, review and tell me to continue!!


End file.
